combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shop
in the shop.]]The Shop is where weapons, armor, and accessories in Combat Arms can be purchased. GP is the currency used here, as opposed to NX used in the Black Market, the NX variant of the Shop. Weapons cannot be purchased for "life" with GP, they can only be rented. There are currently 4 options available, including a 1 day plan, a 7 day plan, a 30 day plan, and a 90 day plan. Despite the higher overall cost of the longer day plans, the individual payment for each day of usage is much less than the single-day payment, so at the end of the day, you end up saving GP. You can easily renew the weapons time by buying the same weapon, armor, crate, etc. again with it in possession. The Shop includes many choices in guns, armor, camouflage, helmets. Customization is often used to "show off" either your wealth or rank. Note: All weapons have different damage, rate of fire, recoil, etc. that differs from one to another. Be sure to check them, and find the weapon that is the best match for your playing style. =Shop Prices= Below is a list of weapons that are purchasable at the in game shop and their price for 1 day. Note: Default weapons are not shown here. =Weapon Prices= Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *K2 800GP: Trainee *M4A1 800GP: Trainee *AK-74U 800GP: Trainee *M14 1000GP: Recruit *AK-47 800GP: Private *FAMAS 800GP: Private First Class *MK16 SCAR-L 800GP: Corporal *G36E 950GP: Sergeant *AUG A1 950GP: Staff Sergeant 1 *ACR 950GP: Staff Sergeant 3 *M416 1100GP: Master Sergeant 1 *SG 550 1100GP: Master Sergeant 3 *FS2000 1100GP: Command Sergeant Major 1 *XK-8 1100GP: Command Sergeant Major 3 *TAR-21 1100GP: Second Lieutenant 1 *SCAR-L Black 900GP: First Lieutenant 1 *L85A1 1000GP: First Lieutenant 2 *M6A2 1100GP: First Lieutenant 3 *M417 1100GP: First Lieutenant 4 *M14 CAMO 1500GP: Captain 3 *SG550 CAMO 1650GP: Captain 4 *M417 CQB 1500GP: Captain 5 *AK-74U Gold-Plated 1200GP: Major 1 *M4A1 CQBR 1200GP: Major 2 *FAMAS SE 1200GP: Major 4 *G36KE 1425GP: Lieutenant Colonel 1 *AK-103 1200GP: Lieutenant Colonel 3 *AUG A1 Black 1425GP: Lieutenant Colonel 5 *L85A1 CAMO 1500GP: Colonel 2 *TAR-21 CAMO 1650GP: Colonel 4 *M416 CAMO 1650GP: Brigadier General *CX4 Storm1000GP (Clan item only) Submachine Guns *Uzi 700GP: Trainee *MP5A4 800GP: Trainee *MAC-10 800GP: Trainee *K1A 800GP: Recruit *K7 850GP: Private First Class *UMP 850GP: Sergeant *P90 1100GP: Staff Sergeant 2 *Kriss 1200GP: Sergeant First Class 2 *Skorpion 1100GP: Master Sergeant 1 *PP-19 1200GP: Command Sergeant Major 1 *MP7 1200GP: Command Sergeant Major 3 *MP5 RAS 1200GP: Major 3 *Skorpion Black 1650GP: Lieutenant Colonel 2 *PP-19 CAMO 1800GP: Lieutenant Colonel 5 *MP7 Steel 1800GP: Colonel 3 *P90 SE 1650GP: Colonel 5 *TMP 1200GP (Clan only item) Sniper Rifles *M24 1100GP: Trainee *SR-25 1100GP: Private *L96A1 1400GP: Sergeant *MSG-90 1200GP: Private First Class *Dragunov SVD 1400GP: Staff Sergeant 1 *PSG-1 1300GP: Master Sergeant 4 *TPG-1 1800GP: Command Sergeant Major 3 *M-200 1800GP: Command Sergeant Major 5 *DSR-1 1600GP: First Lieutenant 1 *L115A2 1400GP: First Lieutenant 3 *M39 EMR 1400GP: First Lieutenant 4 *M24 Woodland 1200GP: First Lieutenant 5 *M107CQ 1400GP: Captain 1 *SR-25 Sandfire 1650GP: Major 2 *Dragunov SVDS 2100GP: Major 5 *PSG-1 CAMO 2400GP: Lieutenant Colonel 3 *L96A1 Ghillie 2100GP: Colonel 2 *M107CQ Air Force 2100GP: Brigadier General *SPR 1600GP (Clan item only) Machine Guns *Mk.48 1050GP: Private *Minimi 950GP: Trainee *M60 950GP: Corporal *K3 1050GP: Staff Sergeant 1 *RPK 1100GP: Staff Sergeant 3 *MG42 1200GP: Second Lieutenant 3 *MG21E 1200GP: First Lieutenant 1 *M60E4 1425GP: Lieutenant Colonel 4 *K3 SPW 1575GP: Major 1 *RPKs MOD 1650GP: Major 5 *MK.48 CAMO 1575GP: Colonel 3 *Negev 1100GP (Clan item only) Other *Codename:Viper 19500 GP: Second Lieutenant 1 *Codename:Scorpion 19500 GP: Second Lieutenant 1 *Codename:Hawk 19500GP: First Lieutenant 4 *Codename:Raven 19500GP: First Lieutenant 4 *Gray HiSec Key 1450GP: no unlock required Shotguns *R870 600GP: Trainee *Spas-12 700GP: Recruit *Double Barrel 900GP: Sergeant *M590 Military 900GP: Staff Sergeant 1 *Saiga 20K 1000GP: Command Sergeant Major 2 *M3 Super 90 1000GP: Command Sergeant Major 4 *M590 CQB 1350GP: Captain 5 *R870 SE 900GP: Major 4 *Double Barrel Silver 1350GP: Lieutenant Colonel 2 *Spas-12 Stock 1050GP: Colonel 1 *Saiga 20K CAMO 1500GP: Colonel 5 Secondary Weapons Pistols *K5 350GP: Trainee *G23 300GP: Recruit *M1911 MEU 450GP: Private First Class *USP 300GP: Corporal *Anaconda Black 550GP: Staff Sergeant 2 *Desert Eagle 650GP: Master Sergeant 3 *M92F SE 200GP: Master Sergeant 4 *G23 SE 400GP: Command Sergeant Major 4 *G18 900GP: Second Lieutenant 2 *M92FS Silver 300GP: Captain 3 *G23 Carbon Black 600GP: Captain 4 *Anaconda Black 8-Inch 825GP: Major 3 *K5 CAMO 525GP: Lieutenant Colonel 1 *M1911 Silver 675 GP: Lieutenant Colonel 4 *Desert Eagle Black 975GP: Colonel 1 *USP Tactical 450GP: Colonel 4 Melee Weapons *G.I. Shovel 550GP: no unlock required *Sickle 550GP: no unlock required *Kukri 550GP: Staff Sergeant 1 *Bowie Knife 650GP: Command Sergeant Major 1 *Tomahawk 700GP: Command Sergeant Major 5 *Survival Machete 700GP (Clan item only) Support Equipment Grenades *M16A1 AP Mine 300GP: no unlock required *M18 Smoke 200GP: Trainee *G7A Gas 300GP: Sergeant *M23F Incendiary 300GP: Private *XM84 Flash 300GP: Private First Class *M69HE Frag 500GP: Sergeant First Class 2 *M67 Frag Pack 500GP: Command Sergeant Major 3 Support *Heartbeat Sensor 400GP: no unlock required *Heartbeat Detector 800GP: Sergeant First Class 1 *LAW 800GP: Corporal (Note: The Law is a support weapon but is equipped in the Primary Weapon Slot) *RPG-7 900GP: Sergeant First Class 2 (Note: This weapon functions the same as the LAW. It is a Primary Support weapon) *M79 1000GP Command Sergeant Major 1 (This is a primary Weapon slot support weapon.) Specialist Gear These items are only accesable when you have a specialist(Codename: Viper, Scorpion, Hawk, Raven) *Medkit 2500GP: Second Lieutenant 1 *First Aid Kit 9500GP: Second Lieutenant 2 *Stamina Kit 2500GP: Second Lieutenant 2 *Claymore 3500GP: Second Lieutenant 3 *Flamethrower 4000GP: Second Lieutenant 4 *Satellite Scanner 3000GP: Second Lieutenant 5 *Specialist 2 Slot License 4500GP: First Lieutenant 1 *Specialist Backpack License 9500GP: First Lieutenant 1 *M32 Grenade Launcher 4000GP: First Lieutenant 1 *M93 Hornet 9500GP: First Lieutenant 2 *M134 Minigun 20500GP: First Lieutenant 3 *M32-Incendiary Bomb 20500GP: First Lieutenant 4 *Airstrike Designator-LGB 20500GP: First Lieutenant 5 *Airstrike Designator-Napalm 20500GP: Captain 1 *Auto-Turret 20500GP: Captain 1 *M32 Stun Grenade 20500GP: Captain 2 Supply Cases notice: this a list of former cases, to see the cases that replaced these, check out Supply Case *Supply Case CQB-I 3500GP: no unlock required *Supply Case RAS-I 3500GP: no unlock required *Supply Case AKS-II 4000GP: no unlock required *Supply Case Elite-III 5000GP: no unlock required *Supply Case SRX-III 5000GP: no unlock required *Supply Case SPW-III 5000GP: no unlock required Category:System Category:Game Mechanic